The above-noted parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,203 of this continuation-in-part application describes and claims a novel sound signal automatic detection and display method and system. The novel dynamic display described and claimed in this continuation-in-part application is particularly well adapted for use in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,203 as will become apparent from the following description.